


the stars are falling

by ccaprisun



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaprisun/pseuds/ccaprisun
Summary: “Akira, did you love me?” Ryo spoke up, breaking the silence.“Yes.”“I’m sorry.”“Don’t be. It was my mistake.”
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	the stars are falling

**Author's Note:**

> devilman crybaby canon compliant kinda! i read the manga just after finishing the anime and akira being able to speak after losing his bottom half made me think abt what kind of conversation the Boyfriends might have : )

“I’m sorry, Akira.” Ryo lays beside his friend, “I didn’t want this, I really didn’t.” Akira doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes closed. “Say something, Akira. Don’t die. Please.”

Akira opens his eyes, looking to the enemy beside him. “Why, Ryo?” he mutters weakly. “Not,” he coughs, and, if he could, he would have recoiled in pain. “Not Ryo… Satan.”

“I’m still Ryo. I’m still him, Akira… I promise. I promise I’m still Ryo.”

“You took… everything.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please forgive me.  _ Please _ , Akira.”

Blood pools from what remains of Akira Fudou’s body. 

“I wanted you to live. I wanted you to stay with us. You could’ve lived. You could’ve lived with us, once we killed God, you could’ve..”

“No.” was all Akira said. 

“What do you mean? What do you mean, no?” 

“You made me into a devil.” 

“Yes, but I did it for a reason, Akira! Can’t you see? If you were a Devilman, you could stay with the demons in the new world!”

“I was a Devilman..” said Akira. “But I still have the heart of a human. I still have love.”

The two lay in silence for a minute.

“Akira, did you love me?” Ryo spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was my mistake.” The blood in the pool further away from the wound has already begun to dry.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m a demon. I’m Satan, but I don’t want you to go.”

“Then…” Akira trails off.

“Akira? Then what?” Ryo looks at his friend, panicked. “Then what, Akira?  _ Please _ …”

“Then why?” He finishes the sentence, looking away from Ryo and back to the sky. “The moon looks beautiful tonight.” 

Ryo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t look up at the moon. He keeps his gaze fixated on Akira.

“You’re beautiful.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if I didn’t kill you, Akira. Someone else would’ve. I never could’ve kept you. It was nothing but a pipe dream.”

“I know. I know, Satan.” Akira coughs up some

blood. “Ryo.” 

“Yes? What is it?”

“I was correcting myself… Ryo, not Satan.”

“No… Satan is right. I was selfish, Akira. I didn’t have a human’s heart, and yet… I acted like one. I pretended to be one. You were wrong when you said humans were the real demons.”

“We’re all demons, Ryo.”

“Satan.”

“You’re still Ryo. You always will be. You always were.”

“Was Miki a demon?”

“Maybe.”

“Were the Makimuras?”

“I guess.”

“Your parents?”

“Stop.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stop.” Akira turns his head with great effort, facing Ryo once again. “Stop saying you’re sorry. It doesn’t fix anything.”

“But I mean it, Akira. I do. I’m sorry.”

“You can’t be. You don’t have a human’s heart.”

“I know.” says Ryo. 

The two sit in silence. They’re both bracing themselves for Akira’s inevitable death. With only his upper half remaining, it would take a miracle for Akira to survive. But no such miracle is going to come. As much as Ryo hopes, that miracle isn’t going to come, and Akira is going to die. At this point, it’s only a matter of when. 

“Are you still alive?” says Ryo, looking at the remains of Akira. He didn’t notice it before, but he really is in terrible condition, which is to be expected after what happened.

“Yes.”

“Akira, is it selfish for me to wish you could survive? Is it selfish for me to wish that you could live and we could be together again?”

“I’m not dead yet.”

“ _ Yet _ . I took everything from you. If you were to live, would you even want to?”

“No.” says Akira. “I don’t think so.”

“To which one?”

“Both of them.” Akira exhales, his breathing heavy and ragged. “I don’t think it’s selfish. But i wouldn’t want to live.”

“How?”

“‘How?’ I don’t know.”

Another minute of silence passes.

“I worded that wrong.” This time, Akira is the one to cut through the silence. “It is selfish. But that doesn’t make it bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s normal to be selfish, Ryo.”

“...Is it?”

“No, actually…” 

“Huh?”

“It’s not normal. But that makes it good.”

“I guess so.”

“I wish you were a human, Ryo.”

“I do too.”

“You’ve been crying, y’know.” says Akira. Ryo reaches a hand up to his cheek.

“No I’m not… Why would I be?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve always been like this, Akira.”

“...You’re still crying.”

Ryo doesn’t speak for a moment. 

“I never believed in love, Akira. I always thought that there’s no such thing. I suppose it’s because I’m a demon, but I never did. I had never felt it, so I didn’t believe in it. But that thought was so comforting. If there was no love, there’s no sadness. So, why. Why am I crying, Akira?” He looks at Akira. His eyes are closed. 

“I love you, Akira. Akira Fudou, I love you. Don’t go. Please.” No more blood comes from the wound Ryo caused. The blood that did come out is drying. “I need you. I need you, Akira. Don’t go. Please don’t die.” A tear makes its way from Ryo’s eye. And then another. One after the other, tears begin streaming from Ryo’s eyes. 

“This is the first time I’ve ever cried. I always had you to cry for me. I need you to cry for me again. I need you to cry for me, Akira. Please. Please, cry for me.” 

Ryo looks up at the sky one last time.

“The stars are falling. They’re so bright, Akira.” Ryo Asuka lets out one final sob as the stars fall down to earth.


End file.
